Scroll 40: The Decoy and Ninja Law
Decoy and Ninja Law is the fortieth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the conclusion of the two-parter which introduces Seventh Spear, Sandaaru and the Raging Arrow. Synopsis As the Earth ninja become trapped in an unwinnable scenario, Shurikenger becomes torn between his allegiances and must choose between them or his master in who to work alongside. Plot Continued from the last episode, the ninjas fight Saandaru through the Japanese wall and the Hurricanger leave him decoy wheat dolls. they are ten invisible and Saandaru tracks them down with his magic eye and blasts them out. Isshu comes at him and he strangles him. Kabuto goes to shoot but Saandaru moves Isshu so Kabuto can shoot him. He then throws one bro on another. The ground rumbles and Saandaru appears on top of an illusion of himself. He brings down the two, the three come to their aid. Saandaru teleports in front of them and walks forward. The six stand up and run towards him. Suddenly, his rock shines and he looks at it. He beats them up. He goes to higher ground and has the rock suck their energy. The other Jakanja are thrilled. Oboro researches. She says their energy is going down. The six fall to their knees. The five all link their arms together and block the energy from Shurikenger. When Saandaru is done, the five go down. Saandaru sends Badogi, an already big dragon at them. Red leaps up towards the Fan Beast but is swatted away. Kabuto zaps him but they are all zapped back at. The six retreat. Elsewhere, the six fall, tired and battered. Shurikenger tells them Saandaru, by himself, has power to destroy planets. The Goraijer want to know how Shurikenger knows. Yousuke asks him who Gozen is. Oboro turns to her father, and when his phone rings she answers it. Sargain is not happy and confronts Saandaru on the Centipede. Everyone turns on Sargain, Saandaru is trying to make it seem as if they all will help him. Yousuke demands to know the truth about Shurikenger. But Oboro calls about the moth attacking again. Yousuke gives Shurikenger an angry slap on the chest. They all leave. In her base, Oboro got commands other than answers. Oboro sends off her robots with spray-can-like devices in cases. The robots ninja streak to the six, she explains to them how to use it. Shurikenger supports them, and they gladly take the cylinders. All five transform and the Goraijer are first to waylay the moth. They have him to follow them. Sargain enjoying it, unaware of a trap being laid. The Hurricanger bring out their Wingers and spray the air full of the gas. Shurikenger sprays the city from Tenkujin. The moth monster lands and the five reunite in front of him. They spray themselves and a bond is created on their suits. Shurikenger is ready to join the battle when Gozen calls him from his weapon. He is not to spray himself with the protective armor. Shaking, he drops it on the cement. The others are now proof against the moth's gold dust. Red and Yellow bring him down to fight with their ropes. The others strike him. The five circle the monster, his slashed face grows back. He shocks them down. But the shielding stiffens up. All five of them cannot move. The moth takes this chance to destroy them. Now Shurikenger knows why he was told not to use the spray. Oboro realizes what's happened. It's coagulated. This was Gozen's idea. She feels like an idiot for having listened. And Shurikenger, while they are trapped, is above the enemy. He remembers how they protected him from the beam, and the rare moments when they'd smiled at him. He leaps in the air. He whispers that he is sorry, he hits them with the baseballs, the balls destroy the shield. It is time to hit the power center of the moth with his baseball attack. They then finish him off with their Victory Gadget. The gold dust disappears from the victim people. Sargain calls for Wendinu and the Copy Giant arrives. The robots are called, and GoraiSenpuujin is formed. Saandaru puts his rock in the air and sucks their energy. As they glow green, the monster bashes them. Shurikenger calls for Revolver Mammoth and it shoots the monster. The connection is cut off from Saandaru, he teleports away. The robot gets on the Mammoth and it destroys the moth. Mugensai is still trying to beg off on questions about the Shurikenger and Gozen, but Oboro's decided to let it go for now. Shurikenger takes off and they wave goodbye. Isshu wonders who Gozen is. Ikkou points out that probably Shurikenger can't tell them yet. Yousuke says that whoever he is, is a good person. And Nanami adds that someday they'll find out. Kouta doesn't want to worry about it. Yousuke drags Ikkou by the arm, Kouta and Nanami put Isshu between them and tussle as they walk. Nanami manages to knock Kouta over and then Ikkou has to prevent the playful battling from slowing them down. They are off to eat, preferably ramen as far as Yousuke is concerned. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 42, . *'Viewership': 5.4% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 10 features episodes 37-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita